


My Kids Are Always Your Kids:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children, Crying, Daughters, Dinner, Doctors & Physicians, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e23 Wehe 'ana (Prelude), Exhaustion, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Heartache, Heartbreaking, Hurt/Comfort, Infertility, Last Will & Testament, Medical, Medical Examination, Post-Episode: s07e23 Wehe 'ana (Prelude), Protective Custody, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sobbing, Sons, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: After putting Charlie to bed, Steve was having some of the old feelings, What does he say to Danny?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This off of Episode 23, Season 7!!!!*





	My Kids Are Always Your Kids:

*Summary: After putting Charlie to bed, Steve was having some of the old feelings, What does he say to Danny?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This off of Episode 23, Season 7!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett smiled, as he watched his honorary nephew, Charlie Williams, sleep in his new race car bed, The Former Seal is hoping that he is having some great dreams of racing his NASCAR heroes, As he continued to watch for a few more minutes, He thought about the news that he received from his doctor's, That he is infertile, & that he would never be able to have kids, Which is what he wants with his new girlfriend, Lynn Downey, He was filled of emotion, when he always sees Grace, & Charlie with their father, & partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams.

 

He sometimes envy that relationship, but he is happy to be "Uncle Steve" to them, They always bring so much joy, & light to his life, He is grateful for the chance meeting eight years ago, when Five-O is formed, & they became an ohana. He was suddenly knocked out of his thoughts, when he heard the door open, & close, Danny came home after he secured his coma patient witness into protective custody. "Hey, How did it go ?", The Blond asked in a whisper, as he sees that his son is asleep, & relaxed in his new bed.

 

"It went terrific", The Five-O Commander said with a smile, & he went over the evening with him, He even told Danny about telling the little boy that he built the bed for him, "You are amazing, Buddy, Thank you", The Handsome Blond said with a yawn, as he went into the kitchen, where he is gonna make himself some dinner, & eat. Steve followed him, Danny noticed something was wrong with his best friend. "Hey, Super Seal, You're okay ?", "Yeah, I am fine, Danno", The Five-O Commander said unconvincingly.

 

"No, You're not, Whatever it is, You can tell me, I mean it, I am here for you", Danny said, & that broke the emotional dam in Steve, as he lets out his tears of emotion, & frustration, "I can't have kids", Steve sobbed through his tears. "Oh, Steve", The Blond roughly hugged him close to him, "I am sorry, This breaks my heart, Are you okay ?", Danny said, as he searched his eyes, to see if he is lying to him.

 

"I am okay, I mean, I never thought about a family, I thought I would at least have some time, You know ?, I met you guys, & everything changed for me, Especially with your kids, They crept up into my heart, & I love them, It got me to imagine myself with my kids, Now it won't happen, I can't give Lynn a child", he was really crying, Danny just cuddled him, & offered words of comfort.

 

"You listen to me, Steven McGarrett, My kids are your kids, We love & appreciate everything that you do, You are so important to us, & to our ohana, We love you", "Love you too, Danno", He hugged him fiercely, "I was gonna wait for our birthday party, But I figured you would need it now", He went over to a drawer, & took out a document. Steve took it from him, when Danny handed it to him, He was in complete shock.

 

"Is this for real ?", The Former Seal asked, "Yep, In case that something happens to me, I would like for you to become guardian of my kids, They love you to pieces, & I know that you would protect them to the fullest", The Blond said with confidence. "Yes, Yes, I will, I won't let you down, Danny", Steve said with a smile, "I know you won't, Thanks, Babe, This is a load off of my mind", "No, Thank you, Brother", They ended up talking til midnight, & Danny invited him to stay the night.

 

The End.


End file.
